Upgrade Materials
, the heirloom of a nameless blacksmith deity.]] are used to reinforce and ascend weapons and armor in Dark Souls. Titanite Shard Uses *Reinforces Standard Weapons & Shield to +5 *Reinforces Standard Armor to +3 Locations *Sold by Blacksmith Andre of Astora (800 souls) *Sold by Blacksmith Vamos (800 souls) *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (800 souls) *Sold by Crestfallen Merchant (1,000 souls) Large Titanite Shard Uses *Reinforces Standard Weapons to +10 *Reinforces Standard Armor to +6 *Reinforces Raw Weapons to +5 Locations *Sold by Crestfallen Merchant (4,000 souls) *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (3,800 souls) *Slime in Depths (drop) *Giant Leech in Blighttown swamp (drop) Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Standard Weapons to +14 *Reinforces Crystal & Lightning Weapons to +4 *Reinforces Standard Armor to +9 Locations *Darkwraith (Enemy) in New Londo Ruins (Common Drop) *Crystal Lizards (Random) *Black Knight in Undead Burg *Trade with Snuggly the Crow, one Rubbish for one Chunk *Drop from Royal Sentinel in Anor Londo *Black Knights in Kiln of the First Flame(Garenteed Drop) Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Standard Weapons to +15 *Reinforces Crystal & Lightning Weapons to +5 *Reinforces Standard Armor to +10 Locations *Darkwraiths in New Londo Ruins (Extremely Rare Drop) *Defeating Stray Demon in Undead Asylum *Siegmeyer of Catarina Quest Reward *Crystal Lizards in The Great Hollow (uncommon drop) *In a chest behind a waterfall in the valley where Kalameet is fought (AoTA) Green Titanite Shard Uses *Reinforces Magic Weapons to +5 *Reinforces Divine Weapons to +5 *Reinforces Fire Weapons to +5 Locations *Sold by Crestfallen Merchant (5000 souls) *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (5000 souls) *Giant Leech in Blighttown (drop) *Slime in Depths (drop) *Demon Ruins (treasure) Red Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Fire Weapons to +9 *Reinforces Chaos Weapons to +4 Locations *Chaos Eaters in Lost Izalith (drop) *Black Knight (drop) *Black Knights in Kiln of the First Flame (Garenteed Drop) Red Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Fire Weapons to +10 *Reinforces Chaos Weapons to +5 Locations *Lost Izalith (treasure) *Trade Ascended Pyromancy Flame to Snuggly the Crow *Chaos Eater (Extremely rare drop) Blue Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Magic Weapons to +9 *Reinforces Enchanted Weapond to +4 Locations *Crystal Golem (drop) *Crystal Lizard (drop) *Black Knight (drop) *Black Knights in the Kiln of the First Flame (Garenteed drop) Blue Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Magic Weapons to +10 *Reinforces Enchanted Weapons to +5 Locations *Crystal Cave (treasure) *Lesser Moonlight Butterfly (Extremely rare drop) White Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Divine Weapons to +9 *Reinforces Occult Weapons to +4 Locations *Black Knight (drop) *Bone Tower in Tomb of the Giants (drop) *Pinwheel Servant in Tomb of the Giants (Common drop) White Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Divine Weapons to +10 *Reinforces Occult Weapons to +5 Locations *Tomb of the Giants (treasure) *Chasm Of the Abyss (treasure) *Pinwheel Servant in the Tomb of the Giants (Extremely rare drop) Twinkling Titanite Uses *Reinforces Unique Weapons to +5 Locations *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (8000 souls) *Trade the following items with Snuggly the Crow: **Bloodred Moss Clump for 1 Twinkling Titanite **Purple Moss Clump for 1 Twinkling Titanite **Blooming Purple Moss Clump for 2 Twinkling Titanite *Crystal Lizard (Garenteed drop) *Giant Clam (drop) *Anor Londo (treasure) *Crystal Cave (treasure) Demon Titanite Uses *Reinforces Boss Soul Weapons to +5 Locations *Titanite Demon (drop) *Trade the following items with Snuggly the Crow: **Dung Pie for 1 Demon Titanite **Prism Stone for 1 Demon Titanite *Anor Londo (treasure) Dragon Scale Uses *Reinforces Dragon Weapons to +5 Locations *Blue Drake (drop) *Hydra (drop) *Undead Dragon (drop) *Trade Egg Vermifuge to Snuggly the Crow *Blighttown (treasure) *Ash Lake (treasure) Category:Items Category:Upgrade Materials Category:Dark Souls